You Never Give Up
by LyttleSynyster
Summary: Glisten Monteaux is 18 and it's her final year to be chosen for the 69th Hunger Games. When her little sister Glimmer is Reaped she has no choice, but to volunteer. With her mentors behind her will she make it out alive? GlossOc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Glisten's POV**

"Glissy it's time to wake up, we have to go to the academy," my little sister Glimmer said shaking me.

I groaned trying to roll away from her. I wanted to sleep more, but we had to go to the academy today. Since The Reaping is today they all wanted to have one last word with us. This year is my last year thankfully, but sadly it's my little sister's first year. We aren't going to go and volunteer for the games she's too young, but if by some chance I get chosen then I can defend myself. At the age of 5 children are sent to the academies to train for the Hunger Games.

I'm Glisten Monteaux, my family owns and runs the biggest ruby mine in Panem. My sister Glimmer is 6 years younger than me, so I take care of her. I'm not exactly the picture perfect image District 1 is portrayed as. My blonde hair is curly and my glasses make it hard to see my bright green eyes.

"No, want to sleep," I groaned pushing my face into the pillow.

"No, we have to go to the academy remember, they want to talk to us before the Reaping," she said.

I rolled over grabbing my glasses off the side table before putting them on, so I could actually see my sister now. I got up and changed into pants and a shirt, so we could go to the academy. Once I was dressed we went downstairs. Mom was in the kitchen working on breakfast, I have no idea where dad was. They don't pay too much attention to us. We put on our shoes and ran to the academy.

There were two different academies in District 1, north academy and south academy. The North Academy was for the kids whose parents were poor, while the South Academy the one that we attended was for the wealthy kids. The South Academy was in the center of town and only a 10 minute run from our house. It's a huge building that looks like it was just built yesterday. We walked in the doors and went towards our meeting areas. Different age groups are split up so there isn't too much unfair competition. My group was for ages 16 to 18, while she's in the 12-14 group. I stood towards the back looking at the others.

"Ok everyone quiet down, I know you all have jitters since it's the Reaping," Glitter our trainer said coming in the room.

She started giving a speech about all of us bring pride to District 1. I just stood there; I had no intentions of volunteering, so I was done. It wasn't long before we were dismissed to go get ready.

"Glissy I really like Marvel," Glimmer said as we were walking to the town square.

Everything here is in walking distance, so we walk to everything. Our parents were coming way behind us.

"Glim I know, you should see yourself when you talk about him," I laughed.

"Hey!" she yelled blushing, it's cute.

It didn't take us long to get registered and in our age groups. I could see Glimmer in the front while I'm in the back. All of the decorations looked brand new this year even though we got new decorations the year before last. Other people starting filing in, all of the important people were on the stage. I could see the mayor in a clean and neat suit. To his right were the two mentors the sister and brother victors Cashmere and Gloss. Cashmere is absolutely gorgeous even wearing a simple black sundress; she makes it look like a million dollar gown. Gloss is the picture of handsome God his suit hiding his muscles.

"Welcome everyone to this year's Reaping for the 69th annual Hunger Games," Venus our escort screeched into the microphone.

I looked forward as she continued with her long speech. I saw Glimmer turn around and look at me as I rolled my eyes showing just how interested I was in this. She smiled and nodded agreeing before turning back around. A video was playing of how the Hunger Games started which we all know, why I don't see a point in this part.

"And now without a moment to spare it's time to pick our lovely lady…Glimmer Monteaux,"

Wait…Glimmer there is no way it's her first year. I looked and saw Glimmer moving out of her spot slowly. I looked and saw no one volunteering; I was not letting my sister do this.

"I volunteer," I shouted moving to the peacekeepers.

I looked at my sister she nodded at me I knew we would talk about this. I was escorted up to the stage as Venus welcomed me.

"And you are my dear?" she asked smiling.

"Glisten Monteaux," I replied sounding as strong as I could.

"Ohh lovely and now for our gentlemen…Marvel Conley," she said.

Not Marvel too my sister will be destroyed. I saw Marvel moving I had almost given up that there were any volunteers when I heard 'I volunteer'. Those words made me wish it was Marvel walking up here. Brown spiked hair the same color only belonging to a more built version of Marvel his older brother Glamorous 'Glam'. Glam moved up the stairs no problem taking his brother's place like I had just done.

Glam is the same age as me 18. He's tall and muscular with spiked brown hair and hazel eyes. He's the picture perfect Career tribute.

"And your name?"

"Glamorous Conley," he replied very smug.

"This year's tributes now give them a round of applause," she said while everyone clapped. "Now shake hands and the best wishes to you both."

I turned and looked at Glam. We shook hands, but I knew he wasn't going to keep our truce long. He smirked at me while I kept my composure. We were ushered into the Justice building and sent into separate rooms. It wasn't long before the door was busted open and Glimmer attacked me with a hug,

"Why Glissy?" she asked as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I couldn't let you do this you're not ready," I smiled trying to cheer her up.

I wasn't going to lie I knew there was a chance I wasn't coming home, but I also knew there was a very good chance that I was. We sat and talked for an hour; mom and dad came in and gave me their best wishes. I've never been close to my parents, so I understand what they mean.

A peacekeeper came and escorted Glimmer and my parents out of the room. I sat and looked around the room sighing I would miss my sister horribly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Glisten's POV**

The ride to the train station was sad. Just knowing that there was a possibility that I wasn't coming home. Venus was talking about the Capitol and how great everything was. Glam looked just as bored as I did when she opened her mouth. You could see the reporters swarming the train station trying to get a look of this year's volunteers. I smiled and started waving at them. Glam was his usual cocky self, smirking at all of them. We got out of the car and there was a swarm of blinding lights from the cameras.

Venus escorted us on to the train. Everything was how I predicted it, extravagant and unnecessary. Chandeliers hung everywhere and nothing looked like it was more than a day old. There was a lot of food spread out on a huge table.

"Not too shabby, huh?" Cashmere said as she walked into the room with her brother in tow.

"Not too bad, less than I expected actually," Glam said smirking.

"Glam right, well change your attitude or you won't make it long in the games, ok?" Cashmere smiled, before going to sit down.

I chuckled at the look on Glam's face. She definitely just lowered his ego some. She looked over at me and smiled, I could only imagine what she'll say about me.

"Glisten, you look the part of District one, we just talked to the stylist and have something so you won't have to wear your glasses," she said well that shocked me.

"Her, are you kidding me, she doesn't say anything," Glam practically yelled.

"Exactly, over confidence is a sure fire way to get yourself killed in these games," Gloss said speaking up for the first time.

He looked over at me his face looked emotionless, but his eyes told me everything. He had a lot of faith in me, I could see it.

"Well how about we eat hmm?" Venus said butting into our conversation.

We all silently took our places. I sat next to Glam across from Cashmere. Dinner was silent for the most part. After that Cashmere told us to go change, before we watched the other reaping's. I went into my 'room' we're only 2 hours away from the Capitol, so no need to make ourselves overly comfortable on here. I changed into a pair of black jeans and a white V-neck shirt. Once I was dressed I went back out to the lounge. Cashmere and Gloss were already sitting on one of the couches talking quietly to each other. I took a seat across from them and waited. Glam walked out in jeans and a t-shirt and sat beside me.

We watched as it started with our district. I took a deep breath watching my little sister get reaped again. I looked brave though; there was a look of determination on my face, I can honestly say I can't believe it. When Marvel was called and Glam volunteered, he walked up the stage that stupid smirk on his face. I can see why they say he'll be taken out first though.

Next it went to District 2, the tributes that we're going to be creating an alliance with. A girl was reaped, but was quickly replaced with a taller dark haired girl. She had this fierce twisted look in her brown eyes. Her name is Isis; I would have to watch my back with her. Same with the boys there was one boy reaped, but he also replaced. The boy that took the stage was huge bigger than Glam and I thought Glam was huge. He had spiked blonde hair and a blood thirsty look in his bright green eyes. The boy's name is Hero. Isis and Hero, I may have to team up with them, but I will also have to watch my back with them.

District 3 was nothing really to brag about. There was a 13 year old Techa that was reaped, the poor thing was trembling. The boy looked like your average 15 year old.

District 4 was beautiful as always, I've always wanted to go there just to see the ocean. Again I would be creating an alliance with these tributes also. The girl that was reaped was a tall 16 year old with long dark hair and tanned skin, I heard her name Coral. Next was a 12 year old boy reaped, but someone volunteered for him. Out of the crowd came a tan muscular guy, his short hair was strawberry blonde and his eyes were bright blue. He didn't look like the others, he looked very care free. Coral and Kai were the other two in our alliance.

Next was District 5 the girl that was reaped again an average 16 year old. The boy Atom had bright red hair and even though he looked like a scared 17 year old there was something I didn't trust. District 6, a brother sister pair were chosen, the poor kids. District 7 there were trees everywhere. The girl that was reaped looked like she was 13, but I notice she was extremely malnourished. The boy was huge though and I highly considered him a threat. I remembered his name Grover. District 8 the girl that was reaped looked sneaky. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, but there was something there very deceitful, her name Lacey. The boy was an average 18 year old no threat. District 9 neither tribute caught my eye. District 10 I felt bad the girl cried when her name was drawn, the boy seemed more capable than the other tributes so far, Angus. District 11 the girl that was reaped was a 17 year old girl, but she was very skinny. The boy looked fast and deadly with the look of determination in his eyes he was a huge threat, his name is Barley. And lastly pathetic District 12 and I can honestly say there is still not going to be a winner from there.

"So who's a threat?" Cashmere asked looking at us.

"2 and 4," Glam said half bored.

"Are you trying die, because you're doing a great job at it?" Cashmere yelled at him.

"What about you Glisten?" Gloss asked after his sister settled down.

"2, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10 and 11," I replied as he smiled nodding.

I keep forgetting that he's only 3 years older than I am, while Cashmere is 2 years. They've matured a lot because of the games though I can see it.

"Forget this," Glam said getting up.

"Ohh no you're not, I'm not done," Cashmere said following him down the corridor.

"Well some strategy wouldn't hurt, what do you think?" Gloss asked me smiling.

"No not at all," I said smiling back.

The next hour we went over possible ideas. The fact that our weapons are the same helped me out a lot. Yes, my preferred weapon of choice is a knife. We were going over ideas while we heard more shouting down the hallway.

"He's really gotten himself off to a bad start," Gloss said looking over at the hallway raising an eyebrow.

"Yea I'd say," I said looking the same way.

"He is such a jerk, I cannot even stand him. And yet I have to keep him alive ughh," Cashmere said walking back into the room.

"Trust me he's always like that," I said.

She sat down and calmed down as Gloss and I discussed more ideas for me. About 20 minutes later Cashmere sits up suddenly making me and Gloss look at her.

"I got it, for you Glisten. It was an angle I was considering taking, but it didn't work really well," she said pausing.

"Well go on sis," Gloss chuckled.

"Make the other boys fall for you, your stylist can help us. Make them all fall for you; Glam, Hero, Kai and anyone one else. That way you can turn them all against each other when the time comes," she said smiling.

"What if it back fires though and they all team up to kill me?" I asked.

"You're smarter than they are, I can tell."

I looked over at Gloss as he sat there pondering. After a few minutes he shrugged and sat back in the seat.

"Wait and see who has the bigger entrance. If you feel uncomfortable at any time doing it then stop, don't continue," he said as I nodded.

"We're arriving," Venus said coming back out.

I looked out the window and saw the tall buildings coming into sight. I was looking at everything in amazement. Glam came back out, but didn't say anything probably a wise choice. We went through a tunnel and then there were people everywhere. I started smiling and waving at them all. This is the start I needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Glisten's POV**

Once we were inside the tower Glam and I were separated so they could do our makeovers. Not much was done besides the waxing that was a pain in the ass. The three that were circling around me were interesting to say the least. The only guy here had bright orange hair and clothes to match, his name is Solstice. One of the women had long nails and green and blue horizontally striped hair, her name is Jive. The other woman had dark red hair and walked around with her nose in the air, her name is Aries.

"I think she's ready for Nova now," Solstice said as the circled me one last time.

I was pulled up and taken into a room that only had a table. They left slamming the door behind them. I sighed and went to sit on the table. They took my glasses and it's impossible to see without them.

"Hello I'm Nova and you my dear are the gorgeous Glisten," I heard a guy say.

I squinted my eyes trying to see him before he chuckled.

"Gloss called and told me you had glasses. I have your new lenses right here. Now put your head back and I'll put them in."

I'm scared, but then again I need to be able to see, so I need to suck it up. I laid my head back; he put something in my eye making me sit back up. It felt weird.

"Close your other and see what a difference it is."

I did as I was told and closed my other eye. I couldn't believe how much clearer everything was even when I had my glasses. I laid back and let him put the other one in. He laughed laying the thing in my eye. It took a second before everything cleared up and my vision was amazing.

"And there we go your eyes are gorgeous, you should never let your glasses get in the way again."

I finally got a good look at the man in front of me. He looked to be in his forties with aqua colored hair. His eyes were brown, but I could see warmth and kindness in them. I felt like I could trust this guy.

"Well the parade is in a few hours, so how about we get you all dolled up?" he smiled I nodded.

===1

"Just a few more gems and you my dear will be done," Nova said sticking red gems to my shoulder.

Nova wanted to emphasis the natural luxury items from our area. So I'm representing a ruby. I was in red skinny jeans that shimmered in the light; the tank top I was in was a red halter top. He's been messing with my hair for a while and I could feel something on my head.

"Come here and look at yourself," he said pulling me up.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I couldn't believe it. My eyes popped with the red makeup I had on. My blonde hair was braided into a gold crown with rubies going through it. There were gems all over me along with glitter.

"Wow," I said as he laughed.

"You're gorgeous, now let's take you down," Nova said guiding me out the door.

===1

We walked into the room there weren't many people in here yet. We went around the few people in here and went to the front. I could see Glam he had his back turned to me, but I could see that he was covered in gold. A weirdly dressed woman was right beside of him fixing a few things. I saw Cashmere and Gloss they had changed clothes too. Cashmere was in a beautiful gold dress, while Gloss had on a red dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Hey everyone," I said as we walked up to the group.

They all turned to me. Cashmere smiled at me along with Gloss. Glam's face was priceless, he never expected me to look like this. He never thought much of my appearance and ridiculed me regularly because of it.

"Don't you look so pretty," Cashmere said coming over and hugging me. "Start working on the plan," she whispered into my ear.

I was wondering why she hugged me, but that cleared it all up. She let go of me and smiled before going over to stand with her brother. I smiled and went over to Glam.

"You look good," I said to him looking him over.

He had on gold pants that shined and a gold tank top. He did have makeup on, but there wasn't much. A gold crown sat on his head like mine. He looked good there was no denying that.

"You don't look half bad either," he smirked looking me over.

I can honestly say that's a first, he never really paid any attention to me at home. Only when I dropped Glimmer off at his house to play with Marvel and vice-versa.

"Hi you two must be Glisten and Glam," someone said behind us.

We turned around and there stood the tributes from 2 and their mentors behind them. Isis and Hero were both dress as warriors and I won't lie Hero is more attractive than Glam is.

"Yes we are and you two are Isis and Hero," I said nodding.

"We thought we would personally come over and meet our ally's. Maybe after the parade we could head upstairs and discuss some points of our alliance," Hero said making eye contact with me.

I broke the eye contact and looked back at Gloss; he nodded his head saying it was what we should do.

"That sounds like an idea," I smiled.

"We thought we'd join the group," Kai from District 4 said coming over with Coral.

I can just tell that Kai is different than any other tribute I've ever seen from District 4. He had a carefree smile on his face and I could tell he liked to goof around. Coral was dressed in an ugly fish costume while Kai was in blue shorts leaving him shirtless. Any other girl would love being surrounded by three half naked guys, me not so much. Everyone was talking to each other while I stood there not really knowing what to think. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Gloss. He motioned with his head for us to go talk. I nodded and followed him to the side of the room.

"You looked very overwhelmed, is everything ok?" he asked I shrugged.

"I'm trying to figure out how I can get these guys to fall for me. I feel like they're all going to find out and all come and kill me," I admitted.

"Remember you don't have to do it if you don't want to. We'll think of something else, this isn't our games, this is yours and you have a really good chance of coming home Glisten," he said I nodded and looked up at him smiling.

I took a step forward and hugged him, he made me feel so much better and put my mind at ease. He hugged me back and smiled at me when he let go.

"Now let's go and get ready for the parade," he said I nodded.

===1

My nerves were on overload right now. Glam and I were standing on the chariot waiting. This wouldn't be so bad if we were a few more back, but we're the first ones out, we have to make a statement for everyone behind us to step up. Gloss and Cashmere were nodding smiling at us. It didn't take much to see how nervous I was. The trumpets started playing and I took a deep breath. Make them love you.

The chariot started rolling and there were blinding flashes everywhere as we rode out. I smiled and started waving at all of the Capitol people. Half way through Glam wrapped an arm around me and rested his hand on my hip.

"What are you doing?" I asked through my smile.

"Showing our alliance," was his response as he continued to wave.

I kept smiling even though I didn't like this hold he had on me. He wasn't going to control me through these games like he thinks he is.

We came to the end and waited for the others to circle around. Isis and Hero came in beside us; I could see Hero glaring at Glam while Glam wasn't looking at him. That confused me just a little bit. I looked back at all of the other tributes. The costumes are the same old, same old. Trees, miners, and cows; yep it's all the same. President Snow started in on his speech about the games like he does every year. After that we rode back in the tower. Once we were stopped I hopped off the chariot that made me tired.

"Way to go you two, you were the lights of the show," Cashmere said smiling at us.

"Let's take you guys to change before heading to the meeting with 2 and 4," Gloss said leading us out of the room.


End file.
